


Head Over Heels

by orphan_account



Series: It Just Kind Of Happened [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, High School, Jock Harry, M/M, Nerd Louis, Prom, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn make a bet, Louis is naïve. Louis' heart get broken but in the end Harry fixes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. I started writing and somehow it ended up with 4,000+ words.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.. :)

"Did you see him?" Louis said and leaned against the locker. He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

"You're head over heels for that boy," Liam laughed and patted Louis' shoulder. It always happens when Harry walks past Louis, he watches him with those heart eyes and he forgets to breathe for a moment. He's been crushing on the captain of the football team for years now. The only thing is, it seems like Harry doesn't know he even exist.

"I can't help it, he's just so cute and hot and sexy and gor-"

"That's enough. I get it," Liam cut him off and rolled his eyes. Louis talks about Harry all the time. He doesn't stop even when he's eating, drinking not even in class. It annoys Liam so much, he wants to smack his face if he just mentions his name but Liam loves to see Louis all giggly and happy.

"Don't act all innocent. I saw you and Zayn, and I'm sure whoever didn't see you go to the bathroom, they all heard your 'oh Zayn harder' and 'faster' or 'I'm gonna cum'. You're loud, loud, I say," Louis mocked him and Liam blushed into a deep red color.

Zayn was also one of Harry's best friends along with Niall, only Niall didn't play football at the moment, because of his injured knee. Louis doesn't know exactly how Niall fell because he was to distracted staring and drooling over Harry at the match, but somehow the Irish lad tripped over his own feet and landed with his knee hitting the rock, that magically appeared there.

"And besides, I'm not head over heels," Louis said and smiled at Liam, who only have him 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"If you're not head over heels than who is? I'm not the one who doodles Harry's name over his notebook all the time and I'm clearly not the one who photoshopped himself with Harry just to see if we'd look cute together and I did-" this time Louis was the one to cut Liam off, who wasn't planning on stopping talking.

"Okay! You've proven your point. Can you stop now?" Louis blushed and looked down, scared that the students heard everything.mLiam only chuckled and patted Louis' shoulder.

"You should at least tell him you have a crush on him," Liam suggested and Louis' eyes widened as his best friend said those words.

"Are you crazy?! The whole school would laugh at me, along with Harry," Louis snapped and Liam raised his hands in surrender. "It was just a suggestion. Don't kill me with that look," he added. Liam and Louis were best friend for about 5 years now, and they always teased each other about everything. If one had a crush on someone, the other made sure it was obvious. Liam tried to show Harry Louis really liked him but nothing worked and he was sure the green eyed boy was blind.

"Speaking of Harry, he's coming here," Liam told Louis and the small boy almost had a heart attack. He spun around and his jaw dropped to the floor. Harry, Harry Styles was walking towards them, staring at Louis. Zayn was walking next to him, smiling at Liam. Liam ran to him and placed a sloppy kiss on Zayn's cheek. The two lovebirds stopped there and stared each other in the eyes, whispering something to each other, but Harry was still walking towards Louis.

"Hi," he said and smiled, showing his dimples. Louis' heart started beating faster and faster by the second. What does he say? Hi? Hey? Hello? He really shouldn't be thinking this.

"Hey," Louis whispered. He was never shy, Louis was the total opposite of that. He never shut up and Liam swore the boy didn't know how to whisper but whenever Harry tried to talk to him, which happened one time if we don't count this one, he couldn't say a word and if he did, it came out as a whisper or he stuttered.

"You're Louis, right?" Harry's asked still smiling at him. Louis nodded and he was actually wowed because Harry pronounced his name correctly.

"I'd like to go on a date with you, if that's okay with you?"

Louis nodded and he tried his best to hide the happiness inside of him. His cheeks turned into a pink shade and he nearly screamed of happiness. "Pick you up at 7, text me your address," and with that Harry handed Louis his phone and for a second the blue eyed boy just stared at the device in his hand, not trusting his trembling hands. "Tell me your number, at least," Harry said in a annoyed voice, and flipped the phone around.

"Uh, 021,uh," Louis needed a few moments to remember his whole number and when he finally told Harry his number, the taller boy sent a text to him and said a quick goodbye before walking towards his first class.

Liam and Zayn who were still, wrapped in each other arms noticed Louis beaming with happiness and turned their attention towards him.

"What happened?" Zayn asked, he was the only person who knew about Louis' crush on Harry, besides Liam.

"Harry freaking Styles asked me on a date," Louis squealed and covered him mouth with his hand in embarrassment.

"Really? I'm so happy for you!" Liam yelled and hugged Louis, tightly. He really was happy for Louis. Mostly because, if it works out with Harry, Louis will stop being so clingy. Liam loved his best friend, he really did but sometimes he was a bit annoying and he just wanted some alone time with Zayn.

"I'm so happy for you too," Zayn replied and Louis could see he was hiding something but in that moment he was too happy to even care, even if Zayn was hiding something big.

"I can't wait!"

 

 

 ~*~

 

 

"Why are you so happy today?" Jay asked as Louis sat down at the table. He was humming songs and laughing since he got home. He never does that, most of the time, he's in his bed, reading or watching TV.

"I have a date today!" Louis replied, feeling himself smile even wider.

"Really? Is it with that Harry boy, you've been talking about?" She asked and kissed Louis' cheek when he nodded. "I should get dressed," Louis stood up and waved, skipping up the stairs and into his room.

He opened his closet and stared. What to wear? Black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt. Nope, too boring. He grabbed a pair of old washed up skinny jeans, grey t-shirt and a denim jacket. He rolled up the jeans and put on some black Vans. The last thing he did was his hair. He pulled them up in a quiff and looked himself in the mirror, he didn't look bad.

Louis checked the clock that was hanging on his wall, 6.57. He walked down the stairs to say goodbye to his mom and ran out of the house. Once he closed the door, he saw Harry leaning against his car, typing on his phone. Harry's was absolutely stunning. He was wearing black tight pants, a white shirt and a black blazer. He was also wearing a black beanie and Louis' thought the boy must love black.

"Hi," Harry greeted him, not looking away from his phone. Louis felt a bit disappointed but it was only the start and Harry might be texting his mom or his sister. Louis was still a few feet away from the green eyed boy so he started walking towards him but when he stopped in front of Harry, he slipped and fell right on his bum. His cheeks turned into a rosy color and he hid his face so Harry wouldn't see.

Like a gentleman Harry is, he helped him up and opened the door for Louis and allowed him to climb in. He closed the door and ran to the other side of the car and hopped in. "Where are we going?" Louis whispered and he didn't know why he lost all of his confidence around Harry. For a moment Harry didn't reply so Louis thought he didn't hear him or something but then he finally spoke, "I was thinking we could go to the cinema to watch the new horror film."

Really? A horror film, is Harry doing that only because Louis' hates them and he'll get scared and he would put his arm around him and make him feel better, isn't that what all the boys do now? But on the second thought, Louis would like to be in Harry's embrace.

"That's fine with me," Louis replied and smiled softy at Harry. Never in his life did Louis thought Harry'd ask him out on a date. He was hoping he would but didn't have fate in it. He still remembers two years ago when the school had a small dance just for fun. Louis was hoping so bad Harry would ask him out but he never did. Instead he went there with Anna, his girlfriend and Louis cried when they kissed. It hurt him so much even if he knew Harry wasn't crushing on him and from that moment on, he always asked himself why is he so in love with Harry if his crush doesn't take interest in him. His answer was always the same, Harry's just to damn perfect.

"Love, we're here," Harry said and caressed Louis' cheek. Louis tried to act calm but inside he was dying from happiness because Harry fucking Styles just stroked his cheek.

They got out of the car and Louis followed Harry into the building. He could recognize some people from their school. One person he really didn't want to see today was Alex, that boy despised Louis as much as Louis despised Maths, which was a lot.

Harry knew Alex bullied Louis. He saw it every day but still didn't do anything about it. He just didn't know what to do and he was sure Alex would bully Louis even more. Harry looked at Louis and the smaller boy was staring at the floor with his head hanging low. Harry reached down and intertwined their fingers. Louis looked up and smiled at little, Harry's eyed his body and realized, Louis wasn't bad looking, he was actually pretty cute.

"Oi Styles! You've got another fling of the week?!" Alex yelled when he saw the two boys walking together.

Harry ignored him and squeezed Louis' hand. He wasn't flattered to be with Louis. He doesn't like him or anything and it's so obvious the boy has a huge crush on him. He just hopes nothing will go wrong and Louis won't ever know about this bet. Yes, a bet. It all happened a few days ago when he and Zayn were fighting, again.

_"Just because she broke up with me, doesn't mean I can't get anyone else! And to be honest, who would say no to me?" Harry snapped at Zayn and rolled his eyes._

_"I'm just saying she's going to be the prom queen! I didn't say anything about you!" Zayn yelled back and shoved Harry's shoulder._

_"Okay, okay. But I can get anyone at this school to sleep with me on the prom night."_

_"You on for a bet?" Zayn teased._

_"Always," Harry replied and looked Zayn in the eyes._

_"I bet you can't sleep with Louis Tomlinson," Zayn knew Louis wasn't easy. Yes, he was in love with Harry but having sex with him wasn't in his plan. Louis always talked he wouldn't sleep with anyone in high school and he was sticking to that even if that person was Harry._

_"Really Zayn? He's gonna give it to me in less than two days," Harry said proudly._

_"Fine, if I win I get 100£ and if you win you get it."_

_"Deal."_

And now Harry didn't want to hurt Louis because that boy is just a little bit too much in love with him.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at Alex and gripped Louis' hand even tighter.

"Watcha gonna do? C'mon we all know you're gonna bang and leave him," Alex teased as his group of followers came and laughed at his first comment.

"Why? Can't I just enjoy this date with Louis? And you should stop giving him a hard time! He doesn't deserve your bullshit! And by the way, I don't bang and leave! Stop saying bullshit!" Louis was now gripping Harry's upper arm and trying to push him away from Alex. Harry looked like he was going to punch him and as much as Louis would like that, he didn't want to cause a scene.

Harry calmed down as he felt Louis' hand on his arm and turned away from the stupid bully. "Thanks," Louis whispered but Harry still heard it. "No one ever stood up for me."

"Should we go somewhere else? Or should we just watch a film?" Harry asked and turned to Louis. The smaller boy was staring at him with those big blue eyes and Harry felt like he was staring in his soul.

"A film's okay," Louis replied and dragged Harry with him to buy tickets.

They decided watching the new horror film because Louis just couldn't say no to Harry. The green eyed boy insisted on paying which Louis denied but gave in after looking into Harry's emerald eyes,

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Thanks for tonight," Louis thanked Harry. They were sitting in Harry's car in front of the cinema. When they were watching the film, Louis was jumping up and down and he was shaking so bad. But Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders and the blue eyed boy snuggled into his chest, forgetting about the movie.

"No problem, babe. We should do it again," Harry suggested. He did have a good time but he was sure no girl, he ever went out with, was so scared during the film. Even after it, Louis was still shaking. Harry reached down and grabbed Louis' hands and tangled their fingers.

"We should," Louis replied.

Harry leaned in, and for a moment Louis thought he was going to kiss him and he felt a limp in his throat and his mouth went dry, he wasn't prepared for that, but instead Harry just kissed his cheek softly.

 

 

  ~*~

 

 

For a week, Harry was always by Louis' side. In school he would walk him to class, sit with Louis, kiss his cheek from time to time and even hold his hand. Louis didn't exactly know what was going on with Harry and that he suddenly just noticed him but he fell even deeper in love with him as the week passed by.

Louis was walking down the hall when he heard his name being yelled. He turned around and saw Harry running towards him and he couldn't help but smile. "Hi," Harry said and wrapped his arm around Louis' tiny waist.

"Hello," Louis replied and blushed.

"I have something to ask you," Harry started but paused and stopped walking. Louis turned towards him, expecting something bad to happen but Harry continued talking, "I really like you and I just want to ask you if you want to be my boyfriend?"

Louis' eyed widened and he didn't know if he was dreaming or if it was real. He was waiting for this moment his whole life, "Yes, I'd love to!"

Harry smiled as he hugged Louis tightly and buried his face in the crook of Louis' neck. The students were looking at them but Louis didn't care, he dreamed of this and now it's finally happening.

 

 

~*~

 

 

They've been dating for two weeks now and the prom was in one week. That also meant Harry had only a week left to sleep with Louis. In these two weeks, he really got to know Louis and maybe he fell a little bit in love with him. Just a little bit.

_It was the most important game for Harry. He was nervous and his whole body was shrinking with fear. If he messes this up, his chances of getting into the best university will be gone. Harry looked up at the bleachers, the whole school was gathered there. He searched for Louis but he couldn't find him. His stomach was twisting and turning, if Louis wasn't there how the heck will he make it? Louis told Harry he'll be there, cheering for him and that he doesn't have to worry about losing because he know he'll win but now Louis wasn't there._

_"Harry!" He heard someone yell behind him and he could always recognize that voice._

_"Louis!?" Harry yelled when he turned around. "Oh God! I'm so happy to see you!" He picked Louis up and hugged him tightly._

_"I wouldn't miss your important game," Louis said and Harry let him down._

_"Can I get a good luck kiss?"_

_Louis aimed for Harry's cheek but the taller boy turned his face so their lips met. At first it was just an innocent peck but later their tongues were exploring each other's mouth and Harry's teammates were yelling, "Get some, Styles!"_

_When they pulled away, Louis looked at Harry with those big blue eyes and whispered against his mouth, "You can do this, I believe in you," and pecked his lips one more time. And in that moment Harry fell in love with Louis._

"Lou?" Harry asked. They were laying on Harry's bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. Louis' face was buried in Harry's chest, Harry's hand was in Louis' hair and their legs were tangled.

"Huh?" Louis hummed and snuggled deeper into his boyfriend's chest.

"I was wondering, would you go to the prom with me?"

Louis' head snapped up and he nodded, smiling widely at Harry. The green eyed boy leaned down and pressed his lips against Louis', joining them into a short but sweet kiss. 

The prom was tonight and Louis was going crazy. He was all dressed up and ready but every other second he would look himself in the mirror and groan, saying he looks like shit. His mom would just laugh at him and tell him he looks fine.

"Lou! Harry's at the door!" His mom yelled and Louis glanced at the mirror for the last time and walked to the door.

Harry leaned down and kissed him "You look sexy," he whispered into Louis' ear before grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. "You're not bad either, Styles!" Louis whispered back and made Harry chuckle.

"Have a great time!" Jay yelled and Louis waved to her before crawling into Harry's car. Harry slammed the door shut and walked to the other side of his car. Before he went in he checked his pockets, he had everything he needed. A pack of condoms and lube.

~~~~~

"I'm scared," Louis whined as they got out of Harry's car.

"Of what?" Harry asked while he intertwined their fingers.

"What if they don't like me. Your friends, I mean."

"They'll like you. How wouldn't they like you? You're cute, smart, funny, sexy." Harry replied and Louis chuckled at the last one.

"If I'm sexy then what are you?"

The boys walked to entrance, holding hands. When they got in everyone stared at them but Harry only leaded Louis to the table where Zayn, Liam and Niall were sitting.

"Hi," Harry said and sat down at the empty chair. Louis looked around the table but there was no empty seat, Harry who seemed to notice, patted his lap for Louis to sit down. He hesitated, afraid Harry will think he's to heavy or something but the greened eyed boy grabbed his waist and pulled him down.

"Hello," Liam replied. Zayn muttered a 'hey' while Niall just waved and took a sip from his drink. "We should go to the dance floor before it gets to crowded," Liam suggested and they all stood up, except Niall. "Have fun," he said and winked at the two couples.

Harry leaded Louis to the dance floor and just to his luck a slow song came on, because Harry can only dance to slow music, and he grabbed Louis' waist pulling him closer to his body, Louis who was blushing so hard his cheeks were on fire, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and buried his face into the taller's chest.

"You know Louis, I love you a lot," Harry was lying but also saying the truth. He did love Louis but he didn't love him that much.

Louis stopped breathing for a moment because that was the first time Harry told him he loved him. "I love you too," Louis replied. He stepped on his tippy toes and kissed Harry, deeply.

They danced for a while until Alex stopped them, "What do we have here?"

"Alex leave us alone!" Harry yelled and pressed Louis against his body, protecting him. Louis only hid his face in Harry's chest and prayed nothing bad will happen.

"I would but there's something Louis has to know," Alex teased and Harry's heart stopped a beat. He couldn't know about the bet but Alex just continued, "You know Louis, a month ago Zayn and Harry made a bet, that Harry can sleep with anyone in school and the victim were you. He just wants to get in your pants! Face it, no one likes you! It's just a dare!"

Louis pushed himself away from Harry and looked Harry in the eyes, his eyes were watering but he was not going to cry in front of everyone. "No, don't cry," Harry whispered, reaching towards him but Louis ran out of the room. While running he saw Zayn and Liam. Zayn was giving him an apologetic look and Liam was glaring at Zayn.

"Louis! Wait, please!" He heard Harry shout and he was sure, the taller boy was chasing him so he ran even faster but Harry being on the football team easily caught up with him and grabbed his waist.

"Leave me alone! You jerk!" Louis screamed and wiggled trying to get out of Harry's grasp.

"Listen to me! You're not a dare. Not anymore," Harry tried to explain but Louis didn't listen.

"Leave me alone! Don't ever talk to me! Don't look at me! Don't get near me! Don't fucking think of me!" And with that he pushed Harry's hands away from him and stormed out of the school. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red and puffy. How didn't he notice Harry didn't like him? How was he so stupid? Why? But why would Zayn choose him? Weren't they friends?

"C'mon Lou! Just listen to me!" Harry yelled, he wasn't giving up. He'll explain everything to Louis even if that's the last thing he does.

"Don't call me that! Leave me alone!" Louis screamed as the tears streamed down his face. "Am I just a bet you? Am I just a fucking bet?!"

"No, listen to me. At first you were but then I got to know you and I fell in love with you!" Harry told him and stepped closer to him.

"I don't believe your bullshit, Styles. Goodbye," Louis replied and started walking away but Harry still didn't quit. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him closer to himself so Louis' back was pressed against his chest.

"I love you," Harry whispered in his ear. Louis stopped trying to escape from him and turned around, facing Harry. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks and Harry wiped them away, leaving his hands on Louis' cheeks.

"How cam I believe you?"

"Forgive me and I'll prove it. I'll be the best boyfriend ever," Harry whispered.

"Forget it Harry," that's all he said before he walked away, leaving Harry all confused but also feeling guilty.

~~~~~~~

One week passed since the whole scene at the prom. Louis wasn't attending school, he was just in his bed, moping all day and crying his eyes out. He still didn't believe how Harry could be so cruel to him.

"Louis!" He heard a voice yell form outside. He wondered who would be under his window at 11 pm in pouring rain. He kicked the covers off him and ran to the window only to see Harry standing there, soaking wet. He opened the window a bit more.

"What's wrong with you?! Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!" Louis yelled.

"Listen to me! Just five minutes and then I'll leave you alone," Harry begged.

"Okay, but come in I don't want you to get sick."

Louis closed the window and grabbed a towel, some baggy sweatpants and hoodie from the closet and headed down the stairs. He opened the door and moved a little so Harry could come in.

"Here," he hissed and threw him the clothes. While Harry got undressed he turned around and waited until he heard Harry tell him he's finished. Harry followed Louis into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Even of Harry did hurt Louis, the blue eyed boy cared about him a lot. Louis grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around Harry's body. After that he dried Harry's hair with the towel and sat down again.

"Look, I was stupid and cocky back then. I thought I could just break up with you, and you'll never find out about the bet but I was wrong. I didn't know Alex knew and then I fell in love. The way you look at me is amazing and I couldn't help it, I fell hard for you. When I saw the tears in your eyes I wanted to punch myself so hard in the face for making you cry an-"

"Okay Harry, I understand but I'm still hurt," Louis cut him off.

"Just one chance? I promise I'll make it up to you," Harry begged and Louis saw tears in his eyes.

"One more chance but this one is the last," Louis smiled at Harry and the taller boy literary jumped up and hugged Louis. Louis was sure his bones were crushed because Harry was squeezing him that hard.

"I love you so much," and this time Harry was saying the truth.


	2. Liam & Zaym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter about Zayn and Liam's relationship,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry for any errors. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :) 
> 
> Also if you want to kik me, here's my name, Tjasa10

It was love at first sight, at least that's what Liam said. He feel in love with Zayn with just one look but Zayn didn't really give any attention to him, at first. After a few glances at Liam, he felt his heart skip a beat. That boy was just so perfect and Zayn couldn't help but ask him out. 

Of course, Liam being Liam, he thought it was a dare or something so he said no but Zayn asked him out again in a week and Liam said yes. He took him to a fancy restaurant and payed for everything. Liam felt bad because he couldn't pay, not that Zayn refused but he really couldn't pay, he didn't have the money and Zayn knew that well. 

When he picked Liam up, he couldn't help but notice Liam was living in a small house, that was unfinished. He also noticed Liam was wearing old clothes and he wondered why, he heard Liam's dad was quite rich but nothing about his mom.

After their meal, Zayn drove them to the nearest beach where they watched the sunset and Liam fell asleep with his head leaning on Zayn's shoulder. The older boy didn't want to wake up Liam because he looked so cute when he slept but he also didn't want to leave him. That night they slept on the beach and when he woke up their pants were full of sand which lead to laughter and later to their first kiss. 

~~~~~ 

Liam was waiting for the prom to come the whole year and now it's finally here, he was dressed in his tux waiting for Zayn to pick him up. He was nervous, his hands were shaking and he was running to the bathroom every 30 seconds to see of he looked okay. 

When the doorbell rang, Liam literary ran to the door and opened it, revealing a hot looking Zayn. The olive tanned boy leaned in and packed Liam's lips softly. 

"Ready?" He asked. Liam nodded, taking Zayn's hand in his and walking to the car. 

While Zayn was driving, Liam was staring at his boyfriend with heart eyes. He loved him so much and he couldn't live without him. 

"Are Harry and Louis going?" Liam suddenly asked. 

Zayn hesitated for a bit but then replied, "I think so." 

"I just hope Harry really likes him and he's not just playing with him. But he would tell you that, right?" Liam kept asking. 

"Do you think Niall dating someone?" Zayn changed the subject and Liam widened his eyes. 

"I doubt. He didn't talk about anyone and he always does, if he fancies someone," Liam replied. 

For the rest of their ride, they didn't say a word about Harry and Louis. 

 

~~~~~~

Liam was having so much fun you couldn't even describe it but you couldn't say the exact thing for Zayn. He was tense, he was stating at Harry and Louis all the time and he when he talked he stuttered and he never stuttered. 

"What's with you?" Liam asked and placed his hand on Zayn's chest. He looked at the him with those brown puppy dog eyes and Zayn gave in, "Harry and I made a bet. I said he can't shag Louis and he's with him just to sleep with him and I'm so sorry I should've told you!" 

"What?! You! You said that?! But how could you? He's so in love with him and Harry's gonna break his heart. You do realize he'll be heartbroken?" Liam yelled the first part but almost whispered the last one and Zayn could see the tears in his eyes. 

"I care about him! He's my best friend and I trusted you and you do this!" Liam started yelling again. 

"Calm down," Zayn tried to wrap his arms around the younger boy but Liam just pushed him away. 

Zayn turned around as he heard loud screaming and Liam gasped. Louis was running out of the room with tears in his eyes while Harry was chasing him. "You two fucked up so bad," Liam huffed. 

"Why me? I didn't do anything!" Zayn defended himself and stared at Liam.

"You made the bet in the first place! I'm so mad and disappointed at you! I didn't know you could be so heartless," Liam hissed. 

"Then break up with me!" 

"Okay I will!" 

"Okay! We're done!" 

~~~~~~~

 

They didn't talk for a week. In school they wouldn't even glance at each other in school. Zayn's graduations was in a few days and he really didn't want to be heartbroken. He loved Liam so much and he couldn't sleep, eat not even talk, he missed him too much. Liam was the same. They both knew Harry and Louis made up and that they're a couple now but both of them were to stubborn to say sorry. Liam thought Zayn should apologize and Zayn didn't want to admit he was selfish to choose Louis. 

Zayn was doing everything to distract himself from thinking about Liam, everything but the brown eyed boy was always on his mind. Zayn decided to call Harry and ask him to hang out but Harry was already calling him. 

"Hello?" Zayn said as he picked up the phone. 

"Hey, would you mind coming to my place? Like right now?" Harry asked but it sounded like a demand. 

"Yeah sure, be there in a few. Bye!" 

~~~~~

Zayn didn't expect for anything to happen, he thought they'll just play video games, drink beer and talk about this and that but when he arrived he saw his ex-boyfriend sitting on the couch with tears streaming down his face. Louis was by his side, smoothing his back while Harry talked to him, whispering 'calm down' and 'he'll be here in a few'.

"Hey?" Zayn said but it came out more as a question. 

When Liam saw him, he ran towards him and wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck. He was sobbing into Zayn's chest while the older boy wrapped his arms around his torso pulling him closer. 

"Liam, what's wrong?" Zayn asked, rubbing Liam's back softly. 

"I came out to my mom and she just flipped. She kicked me out. She was screaming that I'm disgusting and disgrace, she even slapped me," Liam sobbed even harder and buried his face deeper into Zayn chest. Zayn saw Louis and Harry leave the room, so he lead Liam to the couch and sat down, pulling Liam on his lap. The younger boy rested his head on Zayn's shoulder, he wasn't sobbing anymore but the tears were still falling down his face, 

They didn't talk, just enjoyed each other's company. Liam didn't know why he came to Harry's house in the first place but he was the closest and he had nowhere else to go, except Louis' but he knew Louis wasn't home since he didn't pick up the phones when he knocked on the door, Harry opened it and invited him in. He even hugged Liam when he started crying and lead him to the living room, where Louis was. Liam didn't want to be around them in this situation because they didn't know how to handle it, so he told Harry to call Zayn and every second word he said was Zayn.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I was selfish and stupid to make that bet but you know that we're competitive. I didn't want to hurt Louis and I never thought it would end like this but at least they're together now and Louis is finally happy, I really am sorry," Zayn spoke after moments of silence. 

"Just one thing, do you love me?" Liam whispered. 

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" Zayn smiled at Liam and kissed his nose. "I just can't believe your mom would to that." 

"We'll she did and I have no place to stay at," Liam mumbled and snuggled into Zayn's chest. 

"You'll be staying with me. My mom won't mind," Zayn told him and rocked him from left to right. He hooked his index finger under Liam's chin and lifted his head up. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Liam's. The kiss was tender and sweet, and Zayn realized he wants to marry Liam someday. "You have the softest lips ever." Zayn teased and then added, "Does that mean we're back together?" 

Liam giggled and nodded, "Together forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comment down below what you think about it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feedback is very appreciated.


End file.
